EveryDay
by parkdobbbii
Summary: Hanya Keseharian Jeno dan Jisung setelah Berpacaran. SideStory or sekuel. I Still Dont Know. Warning Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan. Monggo mampir


EveryDay

**Cast :**

**JENO**

**JiSung**

**Rated: Kayaknya T yah :D**

**Buta Rated sih ._.v**

**Warning:**

**Alur kagak jelas**

**Yaoi**

**Typo bertebaran**

**Kata-kata kagak masuk akal bertebaran**

**Gak nyambung dimana-mana**

**Side Story Nado Saranghae Hyung.**

**Tapi sebenernya gak tau ini side story beneran atau kagak**

* * *

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Saat Jisung resmi(?) menjadi kekasih seorang Jeno,, Jeno jadi sangat overprotective terhadap Jisungnya. Dan hampir setiap hari Jeno mengunjungi rumah Jisung dengan alasan "Rindu".

Sebenarnya hal tersebut memuakkan bagi Jisung,, karena setiap Jeno mengunjunginya di saat yang tidak tepat! Misalnya saat ia sedang belajar, sedang kerja kelompok bersama teman 1 kelasnya(yaiyalah.-.), dan saat ia sedang tidur siang._.Saat dirumah Jisung, Jeno juga selalu minta yang tidak-tidak, Seperti minta ditemani Tidur dirumahnya karena keluarga sibuk semua(kesepian gituu),, bahkan meminta Ciuman baginya.(-_-Mesum loh Jeno) #plakk Kena Geplak sama Jeno.

.

.  
Seperti pagi ini,, Jeno datang pagi-pagi buta kerumah Jisung melompat melalui balkon kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan balkon kamar Jisung.

Klekk.

Jeno memutar engsel pintu balkon Jisung yang tidak pernah dikunci itu, perlahan-lahan mendekati Jisung yang sedang berbaring di Single Bednya yang empuk itu,,,

"Jisung~" bisiknya dekat telinga Jisung.

"..." Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jisung akan bangun.

"Chagi-yaa"bisiknya lagi.

"..."Sama seperti tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda Jisung akan bangun karena ini masih sangat pagi.

Perlahan Jeno membaringkan dirinya diSingle Bed milik Jisung lalu memeluk Jisung erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Eumhh" Lengguhan terdengar dari bibir mungil Jisung. Merasa sesak Jisung langsung menggeliat ingin bebas dari apa yang telah membuatnya sesak(?).

Perlahan Jisung membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengganggu tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak itu. "Jeno hyungg?Apa yang kau lakukan disinii?" tanyanya dengan suara serak-serak basah(?) khas orang habis bangun tidur, lalu mengdongkakkan wajah Jeno yang diatas kepalanya itu. "Ahh kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jeno tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jisung. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk disini hyung?" "Ah,, Balkon?" Jisung pun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban sang kekasihh..

Jenopun mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang kecil milik Jisung. Jisung pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan hyungnya itu, mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang Kekasih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Jam berapa ini?" Tanyanya sambil mencari jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya itu. Melihat jam masih menunjukkan angka setengah 5(lima), Jisung yang masih mengantuk berniat membaringkan diri diranjangnya itu.

"Ah,, Aku merindukanmu Jisung"

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya pada Jisung saat melihat Jisung menyelimuti dirinya sendiri berniat tidur.

"Ah.. hyung kita baru bertemu jam 9 malam tadi dan kau sudah merindukanku?"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak merindukanku?" ucap Jeno merasa tersindir *(oke fine kita putus) Sinetron banget..*

"ani hyung..," Jisung langsung mendudukkan lagi dirinya mendengar kata-kata Jeno,, "aku merindukanmu, sangat bahkan, Tapi,..kau menggangu tidurku hehehehe.." #arthor:Sweetdrop bareng Jeno.

"Ahh,, mian tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap Jeno sambil memeluk Jisung dengan erat. Jisung hanya diam tidak bergemin saat Jeno memeluknya dengan erat. "Yak,, Jisung,, Hyungmu ini sedang ingin dipeluk" Protes Jeno karena tidak mendapat **Respond** dari Jisung. Jisung yang mendengar protesan Jeno langsung melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Jeno. Jenopun mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Jisung setelah mendapat pelukan dari Jisung "Nah,, begini lebih baik,"

"Ah,, Kau tidak mau tidur lagi?" tanya Jeno pada Jisung.

"Ani,"

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Ne, hyung"

"Lalu kita sekarang ngapain?"

Jisung pun langsung berlari ke gantungan baju-baju mengambil handuk yang ada di antara baju nya yang lain.

"Aku mau mandi hyung." jawabnya sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi di kamarnya itu.

Jeno mengekor gerakan Jisung lalu berkata "Ikut.." Jisungpun langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya lalu berteriak dari dalam kamar mandinya "Tidak!"

"Sebaiknya kau kembali juga hyung. Kau belum mandi.." ucapnya lagi,, "Ne.. Hyung kembali dulu Jisung..". ucap Jeno menuju balkon kamar Jisung lalu kembali kekamarnya,

Lalu yang terdengar sekarang adalah suara air shower menetes dan senandungan kecil dari masing-masing mulut mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama Keluarganya dan merasa tidak ada yang kurang dengan seragamnya, Jeno langsung melesat dengan cepat ke rumah Jisung, ya,, kalian tau apa yang dilakukannya disana.

Jisung dan keluarganya yang sedang sarapanpun sudah terbiasa karena akhir-akhin ini, tepatnya setelah menjadi kekasih Jisung, Jeno sering datang pagi-pagi untuk mengajak Jisung pergi sekolah bersama,, padahal dulu, biasanya mereka hanya bertemu di depan pagar rumahnya, lalu berangkat bersama.

Keluarga dari Jisung belum mengetahui bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan. Yang mereka tau hanya Jeno mencintai Jisung, dan Jisung mencintai seorang Jeno, Tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka telah menjalin sebuah hubungan. Mereka hanya berfikir mereka hanya menjalin hubungan biasa, Hanya sebatas bersahabat. Sedangkan Keluarga Jeno semua anggota keluarga sudah mengetahui tentang Jeno berpacaran dengan Jisung karena sang noona membocorkan rahasia Jeno saat mereka curhat bersama-sama.(Keluarga gahol)

"Jisung, ayo berangkat bersama!" Ucapnya semangat seperti ingin mengusir Belanda dari indonesia.

"Tunggu Hyung." "Aku harus meminum susuku dulu" ucap melesat masuk ke ruang makan, lalu segera meminum cairan berwarna putih itu, Sang orangtua pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka karena tingkah anaknya itu. Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya Jisung lansung keluar menemui Jeno yang ada didepan Rumahnya itu.

"Kajja hyung"

"Ayo" ucap Jeno sambil menggenggam tangan Jisung.

.

.

.

Sampainya disekolah, Jeno mengantarkan Jisung ke kelas Jisung karena takut Jisungnya digoda ataupun di lukai oleh anak-anak nakal yang ada disekolahnya itu,

"Nanti pulang sekolah Hyung tunggu kau di Depan gerbang sekolah nee." ucap Jeno sambil mengelus kepala Jisung. Yang melihat tersebut pasti sudah mimisan dan pingsan. Seperti halnya para guru-guru muda yang menjabat sebagai fujoshi.

"Nde, hyung, Gomawo Pai pai, aku masuk kelas dulu ya hyung" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Tringsss :v bel apaan tuh,,

"Hyung!" Teriak Jisung sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Jeno berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya lalu berlari menghampirinya.

"Jisung!" ucapnya sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang merekah.

"Kajja kita pulang,,"

Saat diperjalanan yang mereka bahas hanya cinta, cinta, dan **C.I.N.T.A**

"Saranghae Jisung"

"Nado Hyung,"

"Poppo?"

Dengan cepat Jisung menjinjitkan kakinya karena Jeno lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, Lalu mengecup sekilas bibir kekasih mesumnya itu lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggal kan Jeno karena rona dipipinya tercetak jelas.

Tanpa basa-basi Jeno langsung mengejar Jisung yang bisa dibilang larinya lumayan cepat karena tubuhnya yang kecil. "Yak tunggu!"

.

.

.

Begitulah keseharian Jisung dan Jeno semenjak Mereka berhubungan, Walau mereka masih kecil dan dibawah umur untuk melakukan itu,, tetap saja Cinta tidak dapat di hentikan/Di cegah, kan?, Semoga saja Hubungan mereka selalu begitu setiap hari,, Ya,, setiap hari. Doakan saja,

.

.

.

END

* * *

RnR please :) setidaknya Favorite deh#nawar ceritanya :D

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan .-. memang ini kagak jelas kan,,

Terima Kritik,, dan saran :D

Maaf banyak Typo. Alurnya juga gak jelas.. kata-katanya pasaran lagi u,U

Thanks buat yang baca. :*


End file.
